The overall goal of the Informatics Core is to develop, maintain, and make available a consensus gene mapping and disease database which supports the scientific community in the mapping and sequencing of the entire human genome and which will serve as a resource for biological and medical applications. The specific aims of this project can be broken down into 3 major areas: 1. Products Development . To design and build a dynamic database which integrates comprehensive gene mapping and disease data with linkages to other related databases which support the human genome initiative. . To develop editorial and administrative tools for collecting scientific data and maintaining its currency, integrity and quality. . To monitor the latest advances and tools in database technology and software engineering and to integrate into the production system when appropriate. 2. Product Services [unreadable]To make all genomic data collected by the database freely and easily available to the international scientific community through multiple database and software products. [unreadable]To design and deliver high quality services related to the use and distribution of the database. [unreadable]To develop and conduct a community training and information program for enhanced knowledge and use of the database. [unreadable] To maintain and make available complete software, system, and user documentation. 3. Infrastructure Support [unreadable]To implement and maintain a robust computing and communications infrastructure sufficient to support Product Development and Product Services and to meet the demands of international database editing and access. [unreadable] To ensure data and system reliability, security, and integrity. This work will be accomplished by the Laboratory for Applied Research in Academic Information.